Supreme King the Herald of Gentle Darkness
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: Set in the world of Yugioh 5D's. The country of Japan has made peace with the shadows that held beings from the game known as Duel Monsters. But when Psychic Duelists begin to come around on Earth, Japan needs someone who can help in their crisis. By far only one person volunteered for the duelist as he is known on both the game and the shadows, the Supreme King. Overlord Plot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Yugioh or Marvel or anything else down below. They are all awesome!**

Hello= Normal speech.

' _Speak'=_ Telepathy or thoughts.

 **Hey=** Duel Monster talk or Hulk.

* * *

(Neo Domino City, Japan; Kantei: Official residence and workplace of the Prime Minister of Japan)

A middle aged man with short black hair parted to the left, sharp black eyes, black uniform, white shirt, and a red tie sat on his chair as his cabinet began their usual appointment.

The Prime Minister checked his watch, awaiting one more person to come in for this meeting. But perhaps the incident in Europe may be longer than he and the others expected. But they can do the meeting without him.

"I see that everyone is here," the Prime Minister said then asked, "Should we begin our meeting without him?"

"Not necessarily sir," the prime minister's aide said wearing a white jacket with black edges, "I just got word that he has arrived just now."

"Is that so?" the Prime Minister asked wondering when he could be arriving.

Three loud knocks echoed from the door that they came as most of the Cabinet stood from the noise. When the door opened, a figure walked in.

A shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four protruding out of the shoulders. A headdress with a tall collar, floor-length red cape, and a black helmet almost resembling as a crown. It walked around the cabinet as it stood behind a couch behind a few of the members.

"I am here Prime Minister," it said with a dark, mechanical voice.

"Supreme King, I thought there were issues on the duelists in Europe," Prime Minister said wondering on the event.

"They were incapacitated and being led to the new Arcadia Movement in Neo Domino City. The new leader will see to it that they have extreme care," the Supreme King said making a small wave before crossing his arms.

"Well that's good news for us," the Prime Minister sighed, "I was worried it may end up making an international incident."

"Then you can be rest assured. May we start with the meeting," the Supreme King asked again.

"Of course, please everyone take your seats," the Prime Minister asked them as they obliged with his request.

"What seems to be the case of this meeting," the Supreme King asked.

"Well if you must know, our finances have been growing more steadily since the past year," the Prime Minister's aide said.

"Our technology and medicinal research has made great promises when we have made contact with this Shadow Realm," the Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science, and Technology said.

"And many known crime lords have been under arrest, especially several captures of many known human traffickers, thanks to our 'allies'," the Minister of Justice said.

"I have known that much ministers, but perhaps you can get to the point and tell us what is really in your minds," Supreme King said wanting this meeting to be straightforward.

"If you must know Supreme King, with many of the Psychic Duelists bringing forth throughout the world, we may be of risk having the Shadow Realm being revealed internationally. We believe that we have to begin operations to find them with swiftness," the Minister of Defense said.

"Then perhaps I can help. Just give me a few Special Forces and I'll be sure to assist in this endeavor," Supreme King said upfront.

"It may not be so easy," the Prime Minister said to him, "Some of the Psychic Duelists are being hunted by various groups. Some of it being America's SHIELD, A.I.M., HYDRA, and a few others to list."

"We have enough dealing with finding the Psychic Duelists since Neo Domino is their home, but we can't have them be made as weapons, especially since an incident several years ago made us suspicious," said another Minister.

"Then perhaps it is time for me to expand more than just here and London," Supreme King said.

"With all due respect Supreme King, but we may be needing more resources for this," another Minister called out, "Since most of it has been made for scientific endeavors and improvement of Public image with your 'friends' in the shadows."

"And what does that have to do anything when there's a chance our people can have a probability of being produced into weapons for other countries," Supreme King said with irritation, "I'm willing to do this with limited resources and the Shadow Realm has been kind to you by giving boundless riches and resources from their area. You not only provided them to allow occupation here, but you had also had more than all of Japan willing to support you and their secrecy."

"Of course we are grateful for them," the Prime Minister abruptly said, "We just feel overwhelmed when it comes to facing these Psychic Duelists. Especially since they can summon powerful monsters capable of surpassing the heroes existing in America. Not to mention some cards are capable of wiping us out of existence."

"Yes I know, which is why I am asking for volunteers to assist in our undertakings. I already had one person willing to assist. I just need some men from the Japanese military and perhaps graduates from the Duel Academies," Supreme King said, "What say you, Minister of Defense?"

"I may need to ask General Hazama to spare some troops and some in the Special Forces," the Minister of Defense said, "However we ask that you take only a few people."

"The numbers don't matter to me. I can be resourceful when I have to," Supreme King sighed, "Looks like I'll be going to America after all."

Outside the Kantei, the Supreme King looked out at the calm river with the bridge as flower petals flew to the wind. He then looked down at the water to see his reflection and made a small change in his helmet/crown.

When he turned, he saw the Prime Minister, his aide, and several guards in suits. The two walked to him as the guards followed behind ready to defend them from any surprises.

"Prime Minister Motoi Shinzo, Mizuki Kohara," Supreme King greeted the two, "What brings you to this place?"

"I thought we would visit you since you've been working so hard, dealing with the powers of the Shadow Realm and the world here," Shinzo said to him as they stood beside him and walked.

"It's in the job. It may be taxing on me, but I can get anywhere I can thanks to you and the Cabinet. Allowing me the freedom equivalent to the Avengers does bring forth more results than being leashed in with witless politics," Supreme King said with truth in his voice.

"You and several others have my support and that of the Emperor of Japan," Shinzo said, "As well as the citizens of Japan itself. We owe you a lot for not only saving the country, but also saving the world from evils we haven't foreseen."

"Good. I heard many positive feedbacks from the citizens of the Shadow Realm. Already they took a liking to your country, considering that they are from different worlds," Supreme King said.

"It was troublesome to make them honorary citizens from places that never existed in our world, but we made due with what we have," Mizuki said as her long brown hair flow from the wind.

"Best to keep it that way then. I only wish that we continue to avert a crisis throughout the world," Supreme King said as he then saw a folder on Mizuki's hands, "What is that you are holding?"

"Oh, this is the volunteers who are willing to help with our difficulties with the Psychic Duelists," Mizuki said giving the folder to him, "We had background checks and screened these four individuals carefully and have had them prepped for their departure."

"The Ministry of Defense and the General work fast, I praise their efforts on making this happen," Supreme King said observing several photos, recognizing one of them.

"It didn't take long when our people may be threatened from terrorists and other countries," Shinzo said, "These people are our finest in this generation."

The Supreme King listened as he observed the pictures.

The first he instantly recognized. A bandanna featuring a dinosaur face, bone earrings, and a necklace of dinosaur bones. The guy had long, black dreadlocks with tanned skin. The man from the graduated Duel Academies is Tyranno Hassleberry.

The second showed a white Japanese-American man with a dark gray cowboy hat with a violet line and a torn cerulean scarf. He had blue eyes and what looks like a faded scar on his neck. According to the file, he is Marcus Hirano, a graduate from the North Duel Academy.

Third is a woman with an age of thirty, but her face makes her similar to a young adult. Short violet hair, pink lips, and red eyes. Her name is Motoko, a decorated officer with a rank of Major.

The last one is another female. A Chinese-American at an age of twenty five with a darker purple hair than the other one. She had amethyst eyes and a cigarette in her lips. The woman is 2nd lieutenant Mao of the JSDF.

"I think they can be useful enough. I thank you and the Cabinet for doing this for me," Supreme King said offering his thanks, "The next shipment will be given sooner than you think, along with some additional finances to boost the projects and constructions to completion."

"Ah good, once again we are thankful for your hospitality with your deeds and friends from the shadows," Prime Minister Shinzo said bowing with gratitude.

The Supreme King didn't bother to say another word as he made a bow of his own before the Prime Minister, now choosing to leave the two to their leisure.

"Prime Minister, do you think it is wise to keep letting him and the others do as they please," Mizuki asked.

"They did a lot to protect the world and our people. We at least owe them that. Now, let's have our men secure the shipment that the Supreme King had kindly given us," Shinzo said walking back to their limousine.

"Of course sir," Mizuki complied giving one more look to the Supreme King before leaving alongside the Prime Minister.

* * *

(Minato special Ward; Tokyo, Japan)

Inside a lone house, the Supreme King was holding a meeting with the four individuals the Japanese government were able to bring forth to his side. He's pleased that they arrived in such a short notice.

"Before we start our outside operations away of Japan, I called you here so that we can meet each other. I already know your names, but the others do need to know. So quickly introduce yourselves," Supreme King said wanting this to be done.

The first to show was the one with amethyst eyes as she saluted to the Supreme King.

"I am 2nd lieutenant Mao of the JSDF," Melissa said wearing her military uniform.

"My name is Major Motoko of the Japanese Special Forces," Motoko said wearing her dark gray and black combat suit.

"The name's Tyranno Hassleberry! Nice to meet you all!" Hassleberry said in his usual southern voice.

"And I'm Marcus Hirano, pleasure to meet you," Marcus said tipping his hat before the ladies.

"With the introductions done, I will tell you why you were being put under my command," Supreme King said being straightforward, "Many Psychic Duelists have appeared at the Western side, or East if you want to be technical, within the states of America to the peaceful areas of the E.U. Our job is to round up and rescue these souls before opportunists such as HYDRA, A.I.M, or SHIELD would want their hands on them. They will be protected and rehabilitated in the Arcadia Movement of Neo Domino City. Before you say that they used to be an evil organization, the new leaders purged the old ideology of Arcadia crafted from Sayer, right now they are mature and willing to cooperate with people like me."

The Supreme King then spoke out to them, "You are given an hour to be prepped and ready. Because when that hour is done, we are moving immediately."

Both Hassleberry and Marcus nodded as they left the house to get their things. However, the Supreme King stopped the two soldiers before they could.

"I want you two to be honest since we are working together," Supreme King boldly ordered, "So say your piece on the guys that arrived."

"Supreme King… with all due respect, I don't see why we need those two civilians to help us rescue the others," Motoko now said speaking up.

"Yeah, I'm not comfortable with civilians fighting with us," Mao spoke her words.

"You may think they are mere civilians, but in the minds of the government and those such as me, they can be more dangerous than you think. Don't forget that the Shadows have made peace with us and the monsters that inhabit in them can decide whether to be nice or tear us apart," Supreme King said to them, "Not to mention the plans for humanity's evolution."

"If you say so boss," Mao said, "Just let us know when the soldiers can do anything that they can't do."

"Oh don't worry, you'll have a lot of chances to do so," Supreme King assured as the two begin to leave, "One more thing, limit your supply of drinking when you are with us 2nd lieutenant."

Melissa groaned as she obliged at the Supreme King's request.

* * *

(Safe house, Minato District)

When Mao and Motoko went in getting their weapons, they began to converse on their situation.

"Say Motoko right? I was wondering why you joined up with the rest of us," Mao asked grabbing a grenade launcher and inspecting it.

"Honestly I came here to tackle the big leagues with HYDRA and A.I.M," Motoko answered, "Ever since the peace with those shadows and the government terrorism and crimes rates at an all-time low, almost like they don't need us anymore. The only thing we were tasked is reconnaissance and spying on the countries such as the U.S. and France. So joining here is just an opportunity for me to branch out. I always wondered what it's like to face off those organizations the so-called Avengers kept fighting."

"So for the thrill of it, huh, well that's the same for me," Mao said sheathing a combat knife, "Most of the time I am just sitting on butt and deal with non-stop boredom in the military, but when they offered to go around the world and get to fight those assholes, I was already signing up," she said arming a pistol in her hand, "I get to fight even if it was just the usual cloak and dagger b-s."

"Looks like we are in it for the thrill," Motoko said seeing that their stories are with similarities, "I am curious if you can answer my question," she armed a special sniper rifle.

"Alright, shoot," Mao said sitting down while holding a shotgun.

"What do you think of the monsters," Motoko asked inquisitively, "From this place called the shadow realm."

"Well…" Mao said scratching the back of the head, "Some of them were sweet, but it does make me concerned."

"How so," Motoko said sheathing a knife on her thigh.

"I mean those monsters are usually the boogeymen and creatures of myth," Mao started, "But knowing that they are actually real and can be summoned from a card game, I'm more afraid that the government may end up using them instead of real soldiers. It would mean that there's no more fighting for me and I'd be replaced by them."

"Well you should be glad that they aren't meant for war," Motoko assured the soldier, "The former president of Kaiba Corporations wanted them to be merely for fun and games. The card game itself wasn't made specifically for war."

"Well tell that to the people who can summon them and do real damage. I watched some crystal dragon (1) bend a support beam in half with nothing but its claws," Mao said recalling the memory, "What about you?"

"For all I know they have been good allies with the Japanese government and the JSDF. Many others grumbled about them being as 'superhuman servants that can kill anyone with ease'," Motoko said.

"Sheesh, glad we're not discriminating them like the Mutants at America," Mao said with some relief.

"Correction, the monsters are similar to the Mutants in some ways," Motoko corrected before checking her watch, "Well, its quarter to an hour now, its best we got our necessities."

"Right, just let me get the grenades and I'm ready to go," Mao said standing and going to the back.

"Don't you think you don't need that much weapons," Motoko asked.

Mao looked around when she wielded an SMG, a shotgun, a grenade launcher, two combat knives, and a handgun.

"Well go big or go home, that's what I would say," Mao said with a smile, "Besides we are going to be dealing with supervillains and terrorists at the same time."

"Good point," Motoko said lifting her gear as she left first.

* * *

"Alright, are you all ready?" Supreme King asked his little group.

"We're all ready to go sir," Hassleberry said with a smile.

"Good," Supreme King then produced a portal in front of them to enter, "We will be going in the Shadow Realm as the quickest way to America."

Getting ready, Motoko, Mao, and Marcus began to enter the portal without hesitation. Before the Supreme King could enter, Hassleberry stopped him by touching his shoulder.

"Hey Jaden," Hassleberry said speaking to the king's real name getting his attention, "It's really good to see you again."

"…Likewise Hassleberry," Supreme King said as they did a handshake, "We'll talk later when we have time."

"Sure thing Sarge," Hassleberry said Jaden's old nickname before entering the portal with the Supreme King.

The five began with Mao and Motoko had their weapons armed and ready to fight anything as they ventured into this Shadow Realm.

"The first day on the job and I get to see the home of the monsters, I think fate is smiling on me today," Mao said with her grenade launcher ready.

"Huh I imagined the place to be darker, not shining on the sky," Marcus said covering his eyes from the sun's rays.

"Right now we are at the territory of the Dark World, let's just find the portal that leads to America," Supreme King merely said walking through the pathway with the five in tow.

They continued their adventure deeper as they came across a barren village with wood broken to pieces and various footsteps on the floor each unique and unknown to the inhabitants of Earth.

"It almost reminds me of the old days coming back here," Hassleberry said looking, "The place is still the same, you think those kids are here too?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Supreme King answered as he walked on.

"I've never seen something like. Hey Hassleberry, do you remember any of this?" Mao called the dinosaur fan.

"Well sir, it happened during the good days at Duel Academy," Hassleberry started, "When we came here, the village was the same as saw. The survivors explained that the creatures of the Dark World began attacking them the moment they arrived and Duel Warriors tried everything to protect them and stop the Dark World army."

"Duel Warriors," Motoko repeated with a question.

"They're medieval soldiers who protect the people here from the ravaging monsters here," Hassleberry said giving the short definition of the people here.

"Quiet," Supreme King hushed as the others look to him.

"Is something wrong sir," Marcus asked.

"…We're not alone," Supreme King said as the two soldiers raised their weapons.

The sound of claws continuing to dig deep on the ground as they can hear it go closer and closer. But it then stopped as the world they are in became quiet.

On the rooftops of the ruined village, a fiend larger than a man with a topaz armor with sheathed wings staring down at the humans. It had narrowed green eyes, cyan colors on its topaz form, a crooked horn protruding forward down on its nose and teeth on its upper jaw. Two stubby claws form similar to the Earth's mantis dug on the roof as it prepared to launch itself. (2)

The fiend propelled itself at the humans with guns for a quick strike, but the females dodged at the last second nearly evading its claws that grazed their uniforms. The monster spread its wings and flee to the buildings and to the sky.

Both Mao and Motoko aimed to the flying monster, but the Supreme King pushed their weapons as the two look to him.

"Save your bullets when we get to America, even if you fire everything on it, you wouldn't be able to scratch its armor," Supreme King ordered, stepping forward.

The thing then flew to the Supreme King with haste with claws forward to deal a crippling blow. The Supreme King who stood in front, never fearing its increasing speed. Then a sudden shockwave of darkness emitted from the King with dark clouds swirling around him. The four who were with him can feel his very pressure with their skin crawling from the aura he is producing. With a hand up he reached to the flying fiend as it was close. Then by aiming his hand down, the fiend sheathed its wings swiftly, kneeling on all fours as it stopped completely and whimpered before him.

"Holy shit," Mao said with widened eyes, surprised by her boss's action.

"That's what I expect from the Supreme King," Hassleberry smirked scratching his nose with his finger as his friend still got it.

"…Bring us a portal to the United States of America," the Supreme King ordered as the beast complied and went onward, "Come on now, don't just stand there gawking, we have to move."

Reluctantly they followed the beast, but still feeling the pressure the Supreme King brought forth. Walking from the village and onto the mountaintops, they found a portal opened just for them.

The Supreme King stood next to the fiend and brought forth a sweet from Japan, a Sata Andagi the creature then swallow it whole. Approaching closer he then brought a letter to its claw and whispered, "Take this letter to Alexis Rhodes of Neo Domino City."

The beast nodded its head as it flew to the sunny sky.

"Where is it going," Motoko asked her leader.

"…Nothing of our concern, let's just leave already," Supreme King answered motioning the four the leave via portal.

Motoko made glimpse to the fading beast before leaving with Mao and the others as the portal closes.

* * *

(Neo Domino City; Yuki Residence)

A special two-story building stood out in Neo Domino, purposely having some of the traditional Japanese design. In a living room, one individual took a time to sit on the light brown couch relaxing as she enjoyed the quiet and peace. Then the quiet was then abruptly stopped when she heard a portal opening up in the near corridor, making her stand up and see who it is.

She found a beast from the Shadow Realm, extending its arm to give a letter that was gently taken. She then rewarded it by bringing a small snack for the beast's trouble.

"Thank you, kind creature," she said politely.

" **My pleasure to serve the king and the queen of Darkness,"** The beast spoke with the treat in its mouth as it retreated back to the portal.

The woman with dark blond hair, hazel eyes, blue top and a white short read the letter given by the beast. She sighed as she sat down, resting her head on her hand as a sapphire ring shined from the little sun the room had.

"Sometimes I wonder about your work Jaden. Whether it is for your passion of dueling or your new job being the medium for here and the shadows," Alexis Rhodes sighed at her husband's occupation, "Well, I can only put faith in his time as the new Supreme King."

A meow captured her attention as she looked to see her brown cat, Pharaoh who sat next to her. Alexis only smiled as she petted her companion in the house.

" _Good luck my Slifer King, I hope that there will be time for me in your job,'_ Alexis thought as she waited for husband in her home.

* * *

(Manhattan, New York; Duelist hideout)

Outside many people see this as an ordinary house, freshly kept clean with two cars in its parking lot. But underground is the hideout for the duelists and people such as the Supreme King.

Inside had everything a paranoid nut would have, enough to rival Burt Gummer's specialized bunker. Backup generators, shielding from prying eyes and ears, an emergency storage full of rations and ammunition, a holographic room that serves for practice and simulations, a computer will multiples screens to watch, heavy security protocols, and finally a room full of beds for people to sleep in.

Underground, a muscular man wearing a red tank top, black sleeveless vest, pants, a gold pendant on his neck, and skin of African descent. A retractable duel disk is holstered at his waist as he awaited his visitors. His name is Axel Brodie, an efficient mercenary hired commonly for Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corporations, and duelists if they ever need him.

The door from upstairs opened as he sees the familiar armored man with three individuals along with one he recognized.

"You got here just in time Supreme King," Axel said standing at attention, "I just got a list of the duelists we can find and protect."

"Excellent as always. Now since we are now here, I am issuing you all code names for this operation," Supreme King said as he declared their code names, "Hassleberry you will be Rex, Mao you'll be Smoker, Motoko you can be Ghost, Marcus yours is Crack shot, and the man before you all is O'Brien. You can still call me the Supreme King, but keep it to a minimum. O'Brien, can we see your report?"

"Already here for you all to see," Axel or O'Brien said bringing files for all of them to see.

All of them grabbed the files as they had just a few names in the different states of America.

"This only the American portion," O'Brien spoke out, "Many more will be added to the list when we finish up on the majority."

"It's a start at least," the Supreme King stated looking at the file, "Now we can set everything we need. And soon, here in America and the world will know that the monsters they thought as myths, come life before them."

The Supreme King then waved as his cape flew from the force as he then asked, "Are you all with me?!"

Immediately the five people who are working with him lined up before him and saluted.

"SIR, YES SIR!" they yelled in unison staring at their leader.

* * *

 **(Overlord Clattanoia; NateWantsToBattle Dubbed)**

 **[The Supreme King's left arm extends as his duel disk spins like a propeller]**

 **(Can someone give me the answer?! To my question!)**

 **[The King's duel disk sets straight as the screen zooms in on the Supreme King's helmet]**

 **(Where's my soul?)**

 **[The title of the story emerges as Duel Monsters march forward to the title. The title then turns red as the three Sacred Beasts emerged from behind them and attack the title]**

 **(It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming! When I wake up all that's left of me are bones!)**

 **[The Supreme King sits on a throne as he rests his head on his hand]**

 **(I'm in a panic! Get out hurry!)**

 **[Alexis appears lying down on the floor as she stretched]**

 **(Oh there are mysteries and many miseries!)**

 **[Winged Kuriboh bounced happily to the left as Elemental Hero Neos poses at the right]**

 **(Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction)**

 **[Marcus flips a coin as a monster in shadow aims three guns]**

 **(As I'm roaming from left to right to hell!)**

 **[Hassleberry snickers as his eyes turn reptilian with Black Tyranno, Ultimate Tyranno, and Super Conductor Tyranno appearing behind him with open jaws]**

 **(An invitation to come disappear)**

 **[Mao sat with her tank top blowing smoke from her cigar as Motoko reveals herself from the shadows with a gun in her hands]**

 **(We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage)**

 **[Yubel appears spinning twice before transforming into the Terror Incarnate as she lunged forward with killing intent]**

 **(Raise your flag, March on fight, break your mask and show some pride)**

 **[The Supreme King strolls down as the faces of the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Doctor Strange, the Inhumans, and Director Fury and Maria Hill]**

 **(While this war just sends a shiver down in my crooked spine! Wars and swords, tears and blood feel my heart begin to race)**

 **[The floor then reveals Doctor Doom, Baron Zemo, Doctor Octopus, MODOK, Galactus, and all the villains of the Marvel universe showed before him]**

 **(As I laugh in this bloodbath we made!)**

 **[The Supreme King then turns around with his gold eyes gleaming with savagery]**

 **(Can someone give me the answer! To my question!)**

 **[Winged Kuriboh flew to the sky as the Supreme King produced a sword and his duel disk as a shield as he attacked the HYDRA agents with bloody results]**

 **(Where's my soul? Where's my heart?)**

 **[Axel Brodie came out behind changing his duel disk as Blaze Accelerator and Tri-blaze Accelerator opened fire at Reaper, Crossbones, and MODOK]**

 **(Am I losing my own self?)**

 **[Tyranno Hassleberry then charges forward roaring as his dinosaurs followed suit]**

 **(Don't you hesitate!)**

 **[Mao pulls her pistol out as the screen switches to the Ghost being in sniping position]**

 **(Go this way!)**

 **[Yubel flies out extending her wings as the Sacred Beasts emerged from below with the moon shining from above]**

 **(I don't know)**

 **[It first shows Jaden Yuki as his first year at Duel Academy, then turns to his last year of Duel Academy with gold and blue eyes, and finally Jaden Yuki in armor as the Supreme King]**

 **(And I don't care!)**

 **[Alexis turns her head to the darkness with tears flowing out]**

 **(Tell me are you not entertained now?)**

 **[A cloaked man holding a fractured mask of Nightshroud and several henchmen looked with sinister smiles as purple mists surrounds them as they attack the Supreme King. The Supreme King counterattacks with Yubel, Neos, and Kuriboh as they clash with them into a glow of yellow light]**

 **(I'll just keep surviving! I just cannot hide at all!)** _ **(Can't hide at all)**_

 **[Supreme King Jaden approaches his team, gently grabbing his deck as it shuffled in his duel disk]**

 **(I am not to fall a victim! I'll continue living in this misery driven world!)**

 **[The Supreme King turns around, drawing his card and raise it up. Behind him his team stood beside him with Hassleberry, Axel, and Marcus raising their cards. Behind them, Yubel, Winged Kuriboh, Neos, Hassleberry's dinosaurs, a shadow of Marcus' monster, the Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacians, Evil Heroes, and the Sacred Beasts stood with pride as they all stood on a cliff.]**

* * *

 **(1)- Alexandrite Dragon**

 **(2)- Dark Chimera**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
